subnauticafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Œufs de Léviathan Empereur des mers
Cinq Œufs de Léviathan Empereur des mers sont conservés dans le grand aquarium des Installations de confinement primaire en présence du dernier spécimen survivant d'Empereur des mers adulte. Deux autres œufs ont été déplacés par les Précurseurs; l'un a été disséqué prématurément au Labo de dissection, tandis qu'un autre est exposé dans au Laboratoire des œufs. Ces œufs ne peuvent pas éclore du fait que les Installations de confinement primaire ont été construites pour répondre aux conditions idéales de vie d'un Empereurs de mer adulte qui semblent être sensiblement différentes des conditions nécessaires à leurs bébés. Par conséquent, ces œufs sont maintenus dans un état de stase depuis des centaines d'années. Ils sont reliés à un Incubateur qui leur fournit le nécessaire pour être maintenus en vie. Le Joueur doit faire éclore ces œufs pour se guérir de la Bactérie Kharaa afin de pouvoir quitter la planète. Pour ce faire, cinq plantes de divers biomes doivent être récoltées afin de synthétiser les Enzymes d'éclosion. Apparence Les œufs de l'Empereur des mers sont très grands, de couleur brune et verte, très semblables à la peau d'un Empereur adulte. Leur enveloppe est striée en plusieurs couches et parsemée de taches bioluminescentes cyan qui s'étendent verticalement de part et d'autre de l'œuf. Histoire Après que les sept œufs aient été pondus par l'Empereur des mers, deux de ceux-ci lui ont été enlevés par les Précurseurs pour les étudier. En effet, étant donné que les conditions de vie artificielles de l'aquarium empêchaient toute éclosion naturelle des œufs et que le parent survivant était incapable de produire une variante stable de l'Enzyme 42 en raison de son âge, ils en ont déduit qu'il valait mieux en sacrifier un ou deux pour étude et laisser les cinq autres sous une forme plus viable à long terme pour une future exploitation. Comme les Précurseurs n'ont pas pu trouver un moyen de faire éclore les œufs, ils en ont emmené un dans la salle de dissection des Installations de confinement primaire où ils lui ont fait subir différentes expériences. Cet œuf a été ouvert, ils en ont extrait le fœtus, l'ont stabilisé et placé ensuite dans un genre de couveuse. TRADUCTION EN COURS After seven eggs had been laid by the Sea Emperor, the Sea Emperor Leviathan Eggs were taken away from their parent by the Précurseurs to study them. This is because of the unnatural hatching conditions of the aquarium, and the Precursors wanting to study the eggs, as their parent was incapable of producing a stable variant of Enzyme 42 due to their age, and their deduction that the unborn Sea Emperor Leviathans would be a more viable source. Since the Precursors could not find a way to hatch the eggs, they took one of them into the dissection room of the Primary Containment Facility, where they experimented on it. This egg was cut open, and a Sea Emperor fetus was removed from it, terminated, and placed in a tank. One of the seven eggs was taken to the egg lab, where it was also tested on, and left in a specimen tank afterwards. The remaining five eggs were placed in the Incubator Device, as the Precursors could not deduce what could possibly make them hatch. Due to the possible relation between Sea Emperor Leviathans and Léviathan Dragon des mers, the Precursors stole a Sea Dragon egg and placed it inside the Centre de recherche sur les maladies in an attempt to figure out the hatching method. However, due to the parent of the egg tracking the Precursors down, the Sea Emperor Leviathan eggs remained in the Incubator Device. With the presumed extinction of the Precursor Race, the eggs stayed in their state for almost 1,000 years, until their parent telepathically tells Ryley Robinson of what he needs to do in order to hatch it's children, something it could not do with the Precursors. Entrée de la Banque de données Galerie Images= IncubatorDeviceGallery4.png|The five Sea Emperor Leviathan Eggs on the Incubateur IncubatorDeviceGallery2.png|The hatching of the eggs DissectionLab5.png|A tank in the Dissection Lab holding an''' Egg''' |-| Art conceptuel= MoreEggs.jpg|Concept art |-| Divers= Incubator.JPG|A screenshot of the incubator from Trello with Requin Cuirassé Œufs as placeholders Dragonfish.png|An early model of the Sea Emperor Leviathan egg seen on Sketchfab |-| Vidéos= Egg rig (WIP)|Animation rig